


Salvation Under the Shadows

by Sarah737



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Art inside!, August Sheith Week, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Catboy!Keith, Day 5: Animals and Restraint, First Time, Kind of Loveless AU, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Noble!Shiro, Pet Slave!Keith, Porn With (a little) Plot, Riding, Sheith Week 2016, Victorian era, You'll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah737/pseuds/Sarah737
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirogane Takashi never imagined that he would set foot on an establishment known to subject men and women to slavery of the most severe depravity. Then again, if he hadn't, he never would have found out the reason for the sudden disappearance of his once closest friend, Keith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation Under the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO~ so my friend and I have been interested in Voltron lately, most especially Sheith (fufu) and we decided we wanted to participate in Sheith week as well with the lovely idea of a catboy!keith (creds to [@crazyloststar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar) for the idea) which birthed this 8k one shot and lovely art. 
> 
> Beta'd by my lovely soulmate [@hihazuki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hihazuki/pseuds/somnicordia) and also the artist of this JAW-DROPPING STUNNING catboy!Keith sketch. Pls check out her blog [here!](http://hi-hazuki.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And without further ado, enjoy the fic!!

Shirogane Takashi never imagined that he would set foot on an establishment known to subject men and women to slavery of the most severe depravity.

 

He had just stepped out of his coach to welcome the view of one of Galra’s many manors, the moonlight casting rays of silver and gold on the elegant structure where it stood proudly atop Church Hill. Shiro gave it a once-over before he sighed imperceptibly, a foreboding feeling creeping into his gut like a seed beginning to sprout buds.

 

Not even the Scotland Yard Policemen could put a stop to the notorious Galra Galley. Shiro knew that they've sunken in their claws so deep into the heart of the government that one besmirchment on the Galra name would incur an immediate exposure to all political secrets, assuring the masses’ inevitable uproar and mutiny. 

 

Which was why Shiro was unable to refuse the courteous invitation sent to the manor this morning despite having previous engagements. His mother, especially, reminded him that making an enemy of one of the most influential businesses today would put an effective end to their own careers, namely their academic institutes.

 

Reluctant but honor-bound, Shiro and his two bodyguards brusquely made their way through the wide, open doors, a lavish interior greeting them the moment stone transitioned to red carpeting. It was intricately decorated with glittering jeweled chandeliers hung high above a domed ceiling, expressive paintings, sculptures and plush lounging on nearly every surface and every corner of the room. Shiro could already smell the sweet fragrances of lilac and jasmine as he crossed another set of doors to where a crowd had gathered– many people of aristocratic backgrounds wearing their most expensive suits and tightest corset dresses.

 

It was obvious to Shiro that the host masked such illicit dealings under a transparent illusion of a party. Wine glasses and treats were being served around most expertly by butlers whom Shiro, with his finely trained eye, could tell were no mere servants should anyone prove to become a hindrance to the secret event.

 

Offering a few smiles and brief greetings here and there, Shiro finally made his way to an exit by the corner of the banquet. Only those allowed to enter must don the special item sewn on their invite to be recognized as a VIP. He approached the bouncer, who was appraising him with a critical eye as he stopped in front of him, surreptitiously scanning his tie that was bejeweled with a gem of the darkest onyx. Acknowledging him with a curt nod, he opened the door and gestured for the Shiro to follow suit. Although Shiro kept an amenable smile on his face, he couldn’t stop the wariness pooling in his gut for the event that was about to unfold.

 

They arrived in what seemed to be a spacious auditorium with guests filtering in from places out of his range of vision, taking their respective seats and engaging in mellow conversation no more fitting for a stroll through the park, as though they weren’t about to participate in a bestial crime. The mere thought of it brought shudders thrumming down his spine, and thus begged the question once again; why was Shiro invited? They must know he held no desire for these sort of events, yet they requested his attendance regardless. It was clear that there was something brewing under the surface, something he wanted absolutely no part of. He had come with little choice on his part, and he only hoped he could sneak away in the middle of it so as to remove himself from this whole plot.

 

“Do you need us to keep an eye on anything, sir?” His guard with dark skin and a fairly prominent belly to the left asked, falling just short of masking the hesitance in his otherwise steady voice as he directed his gaze to the entire span of the room for any hint of trouble that would compromise the safety of his lord. His partner beside him did the same, though a cursory glance at him gave away the fact that the lankier bodyguard was exerting more effort trying not to gawk at the beautifully clad ladies in the room. Exasperating as it was, it served as a slight comfort to Shiro in an unfamiliar den of lions and hunters.

 

Shiro eyed the empty stage with curtains down at the far end of the auditorium. “Just watch out if anything goes wrong. I’ll signal when it’s time to depart.”

 

He didn’t intend to stay here for longer than was absolutely necessary.

 

Directed to a seat by the middle row, Shiro made himself comfortable as the hall began to slowly quiet down. Soon the lights dimmed save for a spotlight illuminating the stage. A flamboyant man stepped out from the side and displayed a disarming, white-toothed smile to the audience, his hand sweeping to emphasize the flourish of his entry.

  
Shiro half-listened as he made his welcoming speech, eyeing everyone else before him who had come along to this event. He was not surprised to find famous politicians and businessmen alike, all leaning forward with their eyes hungry and canines sharp, looking as though they were ready to pounce on a piece of morsel that had yet to come into view. Then there was a swivel of the lights, a palpable shift in everyone’s attention as the curtains raised behind the grinning host.

 

Kneeling bound in scant clothing were men and women, faces averted from the leering, cheering crowd. Shiro struggled against the near indomitable urge to display his sheer disgust from the reactions of supposedly well-mannered and sophisticated individuals, and in an attempt to occupy his attention, steered his gaze back to the victims onstage.

 

From his vantage point, he could barely make out the finer details of their faces, but from their contours alone, he could tell they were remarkably beautiful, blessed with looks crafted by the divine hands of gods that could charm and disarm common folk if they so desired. But as they were now, pliant and submissive to the despicable leers of the crowd, their spirits were bound much as they were physically.

 

However, it was made painfully obvious that their beauty alone was not the catalyst of the audience’s lustful craze. It was what they were adorned with, the ultimate regalia representing the sweet nectar of innocence.

 

Cat ears and tails.

 

He sucked in a startled breath, eyes wide. He had heard fleeting rumors of unspeakably outrageous treatment that was not only unnecessarily gratuitous, but also humiliated the slaves, turning them into the likes of _animals_ and forcing them under their master’s heel being committed behind closed doors but to see the incongruous evidence right in front of him made his throat itch and stomach churn in unease.

 

“Yes, lovely bunch, aren’t they? All of them trained and ready to serve any master worthy enough to purchase them.” An ugly smirk contorted his face as he moved to one of the bound men on the right. Shiro listened as he told the young man’s physical appearance, height and weight, the talents they possessed and also...what sort of services they could perform. Never once did he say their names, and Shiro realized with growing dread that they were most likely stripped of them. Stripped into an empty shell where masters held the glory of molding them, reshaping them into the object of their twisted desires.

 

It dawned on him that these innocent people weren’t slaves. Not with their embellishments, not with their namelessness. They were pets.

 

It all sickened Shiro. He couldn’t stomach what was being done to these people who were being treated as though they were any less than human beings. If he could, he would snatch them all away to someplace safe where the Galra could never find them. But he knew, any untoward actions now would result to an immediate dismissal and catastrophic repercussions to his own name. Despite his family instituting the best known academies in the country, becoming a known enemy of the Galra would be likened to social suicide. They’d grow bankrupt in an instant. He’d lose every land he inherited to pay for his survival.

 

So he waited, seethed, and watched.

 

When the biddings began, Shiro quietly contemplated the greed and lust of men. It knew no bounds as another million was raised in the effort to own one of the lovely people on stage. Once bought, each slave was carted out of sight to be prepared for their new masters; Shiro felt his hand tighten into fists as he watched their drooped cat ears and crestfallen faces. Something needed to be done to stop this.

 

Then the host was introducing a new pet slave, one that Shiro noticed drew quite a lot of eager gazes. Up until now, he had only been passively participating in the proceedings, too withdrawn into his own mind at the carnal greed of men. This time, however, he couldn’t help but be pulled along with the gazes of the auditorium that had hushed considerably as the pet took his place at the center of the limelight.

 

Luminous, raven hair shined under lights of the stage basking his smooth pale skin a milky cream, his head bowed, a curtain of shoulder-length hair concealing a face that everyone yearned to see. Just like the rest of the pet slaves, he wore a skin tight, sleeveless top that barely covered his navel and shorts held up by a bulky belt. The only difference being the black studded collar wrapped around his neck and the leash that the host held.

 

“Now this one...he’s quite the catch. Fiesty little thing, with the perfect balance of slender yet well-defined muscle and the most delightful derriere among all of our contenders, in my absolute humble opinion. It’s almost a shame to part with this darling.” He pulled on the leash to force the slave to bend over on his knees, face planted to the floor and hips raised for everyone to marvel and admire.

 

Shiro’s brow furrowed at the action, noticing that the young man’s tail just hung limply from his lower back. No doubt he was well-built, toned in all the right places with barely any sight of fat and his back curving to the roundest buttocks Shiro’d ever seen. Not that he'd paid attention to many during his lifetime, so he probably didn't have much to compare it to.

 

Something about the man though gnawed at Shiro’s mind. Almost like he was...familiar to the young noble. But where would Shiro have seen him before? Was it simply a curious case of déja vu? When the slave was ordered to straighten up once more, Shiro could see the man’s neck and chest flushed pink, probably from humiliation? Shame? Or both? It was sickening either way.

 

Then the boy raised his head and all the air rushed out of Shiro’s lungs in a single heave, blown away by the striking dark violet stare taking in the audience with an air of tamed defiance.

 

 

“ _Keith_.”

 

Shiro drew in a sharp breath, eyes locked onto his childhood friend he hadn’t seen in nearly two years. How in the world did he get himself here? What happened to him?

 

“He’s 170 cm and weighs 73 kg. He's from the Orient and as you can see, boasts the most brilliant shade of purple eyes here. However, he’s not just a pretty face. Unlike the others, he is not properly _broken_ , so to speak, so putting him on a leash twenty-four seven is advised.” The host pulled on the leash again, making the boy grunt and hunch over himself.

 

“Not to worry! He can be quite docile if you administer the special little drug that we provide along with him, at a small added fee, of course. Or, if you desire a challenge, here's your chance to break him down. I assure you, you'll never be bored with this one around.”

 

A murmur of interest swept through the crowd, and Shiro almost growled aloud at the way the host spoke about Keith as if he were a mindless sex toy.

 

White teeth gleamed under the sickening smile of the host, ignorant to the hostility rising inside Shiro. “Let’s start at 300,000, drug included.”

 

It was chaos. Voices overlapped one another with every increasing bidding offered to the host whose expression betrayed his hunger and greed.

 

“400,000!”

 

“450,000!”

 

“600,00!”

 

“750,0–”

 

Shiro couldn’t let this happen. All of them may be rich top dogs willing to throw their money away for some obedient pet slave but Shiro wasn’t about to let Keith be taken away by one of them. Snatching the bidding pole resting at the back of the seat in front of him, Shiro lifted the flag that signalled his own price to the bidding and announced,

 

“1,000,000.”

 

The auditorium immediately grew silent, eyes staring at the man who looked for all the world as if he hadn’t just thrown the biggest bid in the whole night. Even the host was flabbergasted by the grand number but he composed himself quickly and cheered almost breathlessly to his mic. “1,000,000! Do I hear 1,500,000?” After a moment of silence, the host’s grin widened and announced, “Sold to Lord Shirogane! Why don’t you come and claim your new pet?”

 

Shiro wanted to growl at the word used for his friend. _Pet?_ Keith was anything but an animal used for these monsters’ selfish purposes.

 

He stood from his seat and walked out of his aisle, ignoring the shots of envy and leers sent his way as if he'd acquired the prize of a lifetime. He noticed that Keith hadn’t raised his head to look at the man who bought him, ears twitching a bit but they stayed down. Shiro wished he could see his face so he knew he'd be safe once again.

 

When he reached the back room, guards unfurled the curtains and Shiro was met with a lavish interior. Keith was immediately deposited from the door opposite him, lead by the leash once more and his movements slow and calm. Before Shiro could do anything, the Galra pulling Keith along roughly extended the younger male’s pale arm out and without warning, shot a syringe through his flesh.

 

Alarmed, Shiro made his way towards them. “What did you give him?”

 

“No need for concern, Lord Shirogane. Like I said earlier, it’s just something to make him a little more...docile.” The wide grin really unsettled Shiro but other than Keith's ears and tail twitching, he didn't move a muscle from the injection.

 

Which was probably what unsettled the young noble even more. Keith was always a fighter, a struggler, someone who wouldn't let anyone trample over him so easily– not even Shiro himself. He was almost tempted to snatch Keith away from those grubby hands already and place him somewhere where he wouldn't have to succumb to this farce any longer.

 

After stowing the syringe away, the Galra sent Shiro a rather creepy grin as he extended the handle of the leash for the taller man to take. Trying not to seem too hasty, Shiro grabbed it and inclined his head in thanks. The Galra only offered him a smirk before he moved to shackle Keith’s arms together behind him.

 

“That won’t be necessary.” Shiro said without thinking.

 

The Galra raised his head and narrowed his eyes at him. “Trust me, sir, you’re going to need it with this one.”

 

“It’s alright. I can handle him.” For a second, it seemed like Keith’s cat ears perked at the confident tone in his voice but when Shiro looked down at him again, his ears had returned to their folded and sad form. The sight made Shiro want to desperately embrace his friend, but he stood steadfast.

 

“Come on.”

 

He pulled on Keith’s leash gently but under the scrutiny of the Galra server, Shiro yanked hard and Keith stumbled along after him. The Galra’s chilling laughter echoed through the foyer as they left through another exit, Shiro’s bodyguards following dutifully behind.

 

Once out of Galra supervision, Shiro relaxed his muscles and released a sigh of relief. He turned to the silent companion beside him and began to ask, “Hey, you don’t have to–”

 

There was a blur of arms and something silver flashing past him before Shiro suddenly found himself flung around, facing his dumbfounded bodyguards as his arm was twisted behind him and a familiar tip of a blade snug under his jugular. Hunk and Lance gave a start, unable to react in time to the unceremonious agility younger male had displayed. Even Shiro took a moment to realize what just happened.

 

He should have known Keith was as adept as always, even under the steadily growing influence of the drug; the part of Shiro’s mind that was still sluggish wondered where Keith had acquired the dagger from – until a stray glance downwards told Shiro the cautionary weapon he kept hidden inside his sleeve was conspicuously missing. He hadn't noticed or felt a thing.

 

If he weren't being held at knifepoint at that moment, the young noble would have whistled in appreciation. The captors were telling the truth; he wasn’t broken. He could never be broken. Shiro felt a swelling in his chest akin to pride. He thought captivity might have either dulled his abilities or indoctrinated his friend with their sordid delusions of a pet slave, although it was apparent that his fears were unfounded. If he had any doubts concerning Keith’s mental state, they all vanished into thin air.

 

Shiro was too busy feeling relieved that the thick miasma of high tension mounting between his friend and bodyguards nearly flew over his head.

 

“Release him or you’re going down.” Lance threatened, cocking his pistol in an intimidating manner.

 

The snort behind him clearly showed that he wasn’t the least bit scared. “I'd love to see you try. But your master here would be dead before then.” He pressed the dagger in deeper when Hulk took a step forward.

 

“One more move and I’ll slit his throat.” He growled out and Shiro could hear the sincerity in his voice. Better try to placate things now before it escalated any further. And they were still too uncomfortably close to Galra activity.

 

Shiro raised a hand immediately when he saw his bodyguards beginning to take aim. He gave them a look that plainly said: _Let me handle it._ He could sense the outrage in their hardened expressions, but it was culled by Shiro’s sharp gaze that left no room for protest.

 

“Keith.” He felt the man stiffen behind him. “It’s me, Shiro. Shirogane Takashi from the academy, remember?”

 

“S-Shiro…?”

 

There was a moment of uncertainty before he was shoved away and his surroundings blurred in a split second to find himself staring back into a face with eyes widened in shock and vivid in scrutiny. Recognition bloomed in those dark eyes.

 

“Oh god, it _is_ you…!”

 

He looked like he'd been struck right on the face and Keith looked as though he were about to pounce on him but the young man stopped himself before he could. He seemed to have remembered the situation they’d landed themselves in and the painstakingly egregious lengths Shiro went through to rescue him. “Wait, how did you know that I was–?”

 

“I didn’t. I was invited just this morning. But now I’m extremely glad I decided to come, for I wouldn’t have found you here otherwise.”

 

Shiro grabbed Keith, knowing he'd let him this time and tucked him into a long deserved embrace, burying his face atop thick raven hair. Similarly colored cat ears tickled his chin slightly.

 

“You don't know how good it is to see a familiar face after so long.” His voice was muffled against Shiro’s chest and the young noble was unable to hide his satisfaction for it. It was so good to have Keith back too.

 

“Same, I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too... but, wait—”

 

Keith abruptly pulled his head away to look up at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion,  “I can’t believe you threw away a million grand just to save me. Seriously, Shiro? Are you fucking insane? What about your business? How’s that going to affect your finances and your own family—" 

 

“I’ll worry about that later, but right now, you need help.”

 

“I don't need–,” Keith cut himself off before he could finish that, flushing when he remembered that it was because of Shiro that he was out of there now. He curled his arms around himself, shivering under the cool night air as his tail swished back and forth behind him. Shiro had almost forgotten that Keith’s attire wasn’t quite...appropriate for outside affairs.

 

“Come on, we’ll discuss more on our way home.”

 

He led him to where their coach was waiting for them, ignoring the glares exchanged between Keith and Lance as Hunk moved to the front.

 

On their journey back to Shiro's residence, the young noble gained insight into Keith's abrupt disappearance two years ago, shedding light into his horrifyingly bleak predicament. It turned out like a horribly clichéd soap opera; his family business had gone bankrupt due to the massive amount of debt they owed to the Galra, and they had little choice but to surrender all of their assets, with their only child as the unfortunate collateral.

 

It was an undeniably cruel fact to discover— to have been betrayed by your own family all along. Shiro was unable to keep his mouth shut, protesting the treatment to which Keith merely shrugged off. It came as further shock to Shiro how indifferent the raven-haired man's attitude was to his family's grave mistreatment of him, that instead of simmering in barely contained rage or contempt, he simply stated it was a choice of either life or death for them. His voice was perfectly neutral and did not betray any hint of blame, but still Shiro silently cursed his parents for sacrificing their only son. However, there was no use mulling over spilled milk. What’s done was done. Shiro decided from then on he would strive to protect Keith and give him the love and affection he deserved.

 

When they arrived at his manor, fenced by dense trees on all sides except for the driveway, Keith stepped down first, then Shiro. He figured it was time to introduce his friend to his bodyguards since Keith would be staying for a long while and they had to get along at some point. He didn’t miss the heavy cloak of silence that had weighed between them throughout the whole ride. He had best put an end to it by the only way he saw fit.

 

“Hunk, Lance, this is Keith. From now on he’s under your protection as well.”

 

“I told you, Shiro, I don’t need it.” Keith hissed before he snapped his head towards the two who had been following them since the Galley. “Besides, I’d take them down easily in a matter of seconds.”

 

Hunk’s eyebrows rose but it was Lance that stepped forward with his eyes narrowed at Keith.

 

Oh dear.

 

As much as he was relieved with Keith’s unchanged resolve, it meant that his arrogant pride had remained completely intact, and as always, chose to rear its ugly head in times most ill-suited.

 

“Would you really like to test that?” Lance’s voice was cross as his knuckles cracked audibly in the open air.

 

“Judging by how slow your reaction time was earlier, there’s nothing to test.” Keith raised an arrogant eyebrow in return, making Lance’s eye twitch. Shiro rolled his eye and pushed Keith forward into his house before he started brawling with his bodyguard right at the threshold. They can save their bonding for another time.

 

Shiro placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder as he passed him on his way inside, “Ignore what he said, Lance. He didn’t mean it.”

 

Somewhere in the house came Keith’s voice, “Yes, I did!”

 

“Do you hear this guy!?” Lance’s eyes widened comically and gestured at the place where Keith entered while Hunk shook his head and quite literally dragged Lance away to their respective duties as the taller, leaner man spouted off obscenities. Shiro nodded his head in thanks, amused despite himself.

 

He was fond of those two, as they had known each other since their adolescent days and although his mother disapproved of such friendly ties with his bodyguards, Shiro couldn’t help but view them as such. As his most trusted companions. He hoped Keith could learn to see them the same way as well one day. But first, baby steps.

 

Entering the hall where Keith stood waiting for him, Shiro smiled reassuringly when he noticed his tail swaying nervously from left to right. He nodded his head to a set of stairs that led up to the west wing where his room situated and after giving Keith a brief tour of the manor on their way there, Shiro ushered Keith inside his room.

 

For someone who had just been bought from a slave trade, Keith didn't look as frail and submissive as he did earlier on stage. Apparently, it had all been an act for Keith until he waited for the right moment to strike. He must have been planning to attack his new masters the same way he'd done to Shiro, and the young noble wondered if Keith would have really succeeded escaping without needing his help.

 

Nonetheless they were here now and Shiro wanted Keith to feel as comfortable as possible. He still didn't know what sort of trauma he went through under the Galra’s supervision, and he wasn’t particularly keen on finding out.

 

“I don't have any clothes that could fit you but you could wear some of mine for the time being. ” Shiro sat down beside him on the edge of the bed, smiling at the younger male who stared fixedly at his hands on his lap. He seemed to be contemplating something.

 

“I wasn’t able to tell you this earlier but...thank you, Shiro.” Keith had averted his eyes so Shiro couldn’t see the real emotion in them but the tremble in his voice was more than enough. “You made it really easy for me not have to bust some rich jerk’s ass to escape.”

 

“I imagine that would have been rough but not impossible with your skills.” Shiro chuckled, remembering the days when Keith would easily knock him down despite his height and strength. Of course, Shiro gave as good as he got in retaliation which always left them sporting colored bruises by the next morning. “Though you would have beaten them anyway.”

 

Instead of smiling in agreement, Keith frowned and looked down at himself. Shiro wondered if he’d said something to offend him when out of nowhere, Keith froze, his eyes widening in panic before he doubled over and gasped out in pain.

 

Shiro instantly crouched in front of him in alarm. “Keith!? W-What’s happening, Keith? Are you hurt?” He tried to recall any instances when Keith could have been harmed and his mind jumped back to when the host injected the contents of a syringe into Keith’s pale arm.

 

“It’s the...drug. I almost forgot they injected me with it. It always took time before it...became effective.” Keith had his eyes scrunched shut, face steadily getting redder by the second as sweat began to accumulate on his forehead, “It’s so I could be,  _hah,_  more compliant when my master took me home.”

 

He immediately understood the implications of it. The host had said it would make Keith more docile during his services and Shiro blanched when he realized what it would turn Keith into.

 

“...fuck,” Shiro ran a hand through his white bangs, eyebrows furrowed in worry when Keith bent over his stomach again and trembled with a small cry. “How long will it last?”

 

“It won’t...unless I get some form of gratification apparently.” Keith gritted his teeth together, cat ears trembling and folded over as if in pain as well, “Fucking Galra.”

 

Shiro’s face instantly flamed red and he stammered out, “O-oh, so you need—?”

 

“Sex, Shiro. I need sex.” The blunt way Keith said it didn’t help abating his blush, if anything it spread even more to his ears.

 

He awkwardly coughed into his fist, feeling his cheeks flush. “Must you speak of it in such a manner…?”

 

Keith still had the presence of mind to roll his eyes at him. He had flopped down on the bedding and was squirming on the sheets, panting as the heat slowly consumed him. “If I didn’t, we’d be here all day with your prudish tendencies.”

 

“I am not prude!”

 

“Says the man who’s brought no one to his bed since that one girl in the academy.”

 

“How would you know? It’s been two years!”

 

Keith snorted, tail swaying lazily in the air when he rolled onto his stomach. “Let’s just say the way you’re acting in front of a virgin right now is proof enough.”

 

“You’re in my bed.”

 

“Yes, but I’m—” Keith began to snap but then closed his mouth when his eyes connected with Shiro’s and an understanding seemed to pass between them before Keith groaned, shaking his head.

 

“...Shiro, you know you’ve done more than enough for me tonight. You don’t have to.” Keith looked up at him with those dark, dark eyes, mouth parted to release a few pants before he managed a shaky smile, “Just a call a prostitute for me and I’ll be fine once tomorrow comes.”

 

Looking at Keith now, uncertainty dripping in every line of his body but determination set in his eyes, Shiro couldn’t do it. He couldn’t let Keith’s first time be with some stranger he never knew and will never see again. Taking one’s virginity was an emotional bonding moment, only given to those who Keith found worthy, to those he loved.

  
Shiro had regretted his experience and he didn’t want Keith doing the same. So Shiro began to offer properly. “No, I…I want to do it. If you’d have me, of course. It’s your first time, Keith. I don’t want your virginity to be taken away so carelessly to someone you don’t even know.”

 

“A-Are you saying you're someone...special to me?” It looked like the drug was taking more effect now as Keith could only speak in between gasps and pants.

 

“If you’ll allow me to be…?”

 

Keith’s eyes sparkled, shining under the scant lighting of the room; his skin glowed from all the sweat on his body. Shiro may never have been attracted to the opposite sex before but looking at Keith on his bed now sent his groin stirring. It wasn’t going to be difficult getting it up, that was for sure.

 

“Then...I trust you, Shiro.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Shiro only ever experienced such sexual encounters twice and they had all been with the opposite gender so he was truly out of his element. Nonetheless, Shiro strove to make it as good as possible for Keith who looked as if he were in pain with every second he couldn’t find his release.

 

Crawling over him once he removed his shoes, Shiro took in the flushed face, lidded dark eyes, and plush, open mouth of his companion and silently admired once more the beauty Keith possessed, even more stunning when he was aroused. Gently, he stroked the younger male’s neck, carding his hands through thick, raven hair before he bent his face down to kiss Keith.

 

Keith was too responsive. He immediately arched up into him, mouth opening under the firm pressure and Shiro took his time languidly moving his lips against his before he slid his tongue inside the warm, wet heat. It‘d been awhile since he tasted the sweetness of a virgin and Shiro groaned from the back of his throat, draping his larger frame over Keith more to settle comfortably between his spread legs.

 

Keith let out cute little gasps and whines when Shiro caressed down his sides, deepening the kiss and the older male was determined to produce the same noise again. Pressing their lips harder together and tilting his head, Shiro tangled his tongue with Keith’s and ignited a battle of dominance, feeling sparks of heat shoot across his belly.

 

“Is this okay?” Shiro asked when he pulled his mouth an inch away, a thin sliver of spittle connecting them together. His hands roamed all over the naked skin of Keith’s navel and the younger male let out a pleasant hum before nodding his head with a soft murmured, “yes.” He slipped his hand inside the short material of Keith’s top and felt his heart thumping fiercely in that smooth, narrow chest that rose and fell with increasing rapidity.

 

Shiro melded their lips together again, noticing how Keith kissed him with expertise that could only have come from the time he spent as a slave-in-training under the Galra, but Shiro refused to dwell on it at the moment. For now, he longed to savor every movement, every breath, every touch Keith had to offer and let him take just as a one would savor a fine meal by deeply inhaling its aroma.

 

He raised himself a little to remove the top clinging to Keith’s frame, exposing the patches of skin still untouched by Shiro’s hand and mouth. Moving down to rectify that, Shiro licked on a spot right above Keith’s collarbone, nibbling it lightly with his teeth before he enclosed his lips around it and sucked. At the same time, his thumbs began circling all over Keith’s nipples, pulling and teasing them until they were raised, pink tips on his chest.

 

“S-Shiro!” Keith could barely stop himself from squirming under him, head tilting back to give Shiro all the access he needed.

 

“Keith,” Shiro groaned lowly in return with his mouth around a new red, bruise on his chest. Licking his lips, Shiro descended lower and licked a small sensitive bud into his mouth, causing Keith to let out a surprised yelp. He arched up into his mouth when Shiro teethed it and pulled, playing with the other nipple using his hand. Keith tried covering his embarrassing moans by biting on the leash but Shiro batted it away before he could, wanting to hear his sweet voice that told him he was doing the right thing.

 

“Shiro...your clothes. Take them off.” Keith rasped against his ear, leaving his own kisses all over Shiro’s cheekbones and strong jawline, tongue creating fiery path down his Adam’s apple. Shiro gulped dryly and began to hurriedly strip his shirt off, all the while trying to maintain contact with his lips on any part of Keith’s warm, smooth skin.

 

Once he was only in an unbuttoned shirt, Keith pulled him down for another passionate kiss, mouths melding, closing and opening together, saliva exchanging messily as Shiro licked the roof of Keith’s mouth. The resulting moan sent a tingling vibration running down the length of Shiro’s body to his groin.

 

With their chests pressed together, clothes no longer hindering their wandering hands, Shiro nuzzled under Keith’s jaw and sucked on the skin there. He moved lower, licking around spots he thought would be sensitive and he smiled at every mewl and cry from his bed partner. A few times Keith batted at him with his tail as if he were trying to tell him to get on with it already but Shiro was having too much fun mapping out Keith’s body, loving the reactions his friend made. Why hadn’t they ever done this before?

 

Then he finally reached Keith’s lower regions and it took one hesitant glance and Keith’s frantic nodding for the belt and shorts to go away. When his erection sprang free from its confines, Shiro gulped at the sight of it, hard and leaking at the tip where small drops of white dribbled from.

 

Under the heated gaze of Keith’s dark eyes, Shiro slowly took it into his hand and gave it a squeeze, making it twitch. He began pumping it like it were his own and Keith closed his eyes and tilted his head back, moaning softly at the pleasure. He knew he needed to at least get Keith reaching an ograsm first lest the drug pained him even more so Shiro breathed in, readying himself for what he was about to do.

 

Opening his mouth, Shiro closed his lips around the head and hummed in satisfaction when Keith brushed a hand into his hair and tugged. Giving the tip a few licks, Shiro went down as far as he could before sliding back off. He lapped on the underside, saliva sticking to the surface with every swipe of his tongue and enjoying the high-pitched sounds Keith made. Growing more confident, Shiro jabbed his tongue into the slit and Keith groaned, trying to bring his legs together. His soft thighs rubbed into Shiro’s shoulders as the young noble continued to suck him off with an enthusiasm that left Keith speechless and on the verge of release.

 

With his body sufficiently relaxed and pliant, Shiro coated his fingers with the pre-cum oozing out of Keith’s cock and slid a hand down to tease at Keith’s puckered entrance. His friend shivered at the feeling but otherwise did not shy away from the touch, if anything he canted his hips toward Shiro’s fingers.

 

Not wanting to tease Keith any longer, Shiro pushed through the ring of muscle with his finger and he moaned at how tight it was inside, imagining this same feeling around his own throbbing length. He placed his lips back around the head of Keith’s cock and suckled at it while beginning to move his wrist back and forth.

 

The hand in his hair pulled painfully but Shiro was determined. He pushed one more finger alongside the other and curled them up firmly and kept the pressure. Keith gave a half-shout that sounded like the start of his name before without warning, there was hot cum spilling into Shiro’s mouth. Surprised, Shiro coughed and swallowed whatever spilled inside his mouth until Keith was shaking and pushing at him with his feet.

 

“Fuck! How’d you..learn to do that?” Keith breathed, cheeks stained red and plump lips parted and wet from saliva.

 

Shiro wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled a bit shyly down at Keith. “I didn’t...just thought you might like it.”

 

Keith snorted at his answer but that instantly turned into a drawn out moan as Shiro pulled his fingers out of Keith’s ass. Still dazed but at least satisfied, Keith lay sprawled on the futon, legs spread wide. His cock dripped freely onto his stomach as his tail curled around Shiro’s arm in a move of contentment.

 

Moving over to his desk where he had oil hidden inside for occasions when he needed his own sexual gratification, Shiro placed a sweet kiss on Keith’s forehead and settled back down. He dribbled a generous amount on his fingers, rubbing it to warm it up before he wrapped them around his shaft to coat it liberally. He moaned at the sensation, having neglected himself whilst he took care of Keith, but the satisfaction of seeing the raven haired male drive over the edge because of him was worth it.

 

Once he was sufficiently prepared, Shiro drizzled a few more oil down the perineum of Keith’s rear. He rubbed inside him again with three fingers, wondering if it was enough already, and hoping his girth wouldn’t pain the man but when he glanced up to lock eyes with Keith, they smiled. His ears and tail twitched and Shiro knew it’d be the last time he’d see them. 

 

Picking up Keith’s elegant feet, Shiro rested them over his shoulders, forcing the younger male to lift his hips and ass in the air. Keith gazed up at him with not a trace of fear in those pools of purple, hair a mess, bangs plastered haphazardly to his forehead with sweat. He was starting to look thoroughly fucked and Shiro hadn’t even begun yet.

 

Lining himself up, Shiro pushed his cock into the wet heat of Keith’s body, feeling every muscle engulf him all around until he was fully seated inside him. Seeing Keith laid out taking him so well had Shiro shivering.

 

As a distraction, Shiro rubbed his hands along the backs of Keith’s thighs. He brought them up along Keith’s stomach and chest, only stopping briefly to rub over his pink nipples. He made the path to Keith’s neck where he stopped, caressing the fluttering skin under Keith's pulse point. Keith had taken him in fully with barely any sound made 'side for a few gasps and whines, laying still and adjusting to him. Shiro stared at his face until Keith looked at him with eyes glistening from tearing up.

 

“You look really good like this,” Shiro said, embarrassing himself only a little. He brought his hands back down to Keith’s hips and gave a small test thrust forward, causing Keith to arch his back and moan, their lips centimeters apart. The young noble moved his hips back until Shiro was almost slipping out, just the head remaining inside. He stayed perched like that, looking into Keith’s eyes for permission.

 

Keith nodded his head and Shiro thrust in with a loud _slap_ of their skins meeting, moans and grunts filling the air. He did it again and more, building up a steady rhythm as he fucked Keith into the mattress.

 

With more control Shiro was able to keep Keith in one spot. He thrust in a few times, Keith tilting his head to the side, long neck on display and Shiro wanted nothing more than to bite at it and leave as many marks as he could. But he stayed kneeling, Keith’s lower body off the bed and eagerly receiving him.

 

Shiro stared down at Keith intently. He listened to their harsh breathing and the slick sound of Keith’s ass taking in his cock, releasing a pleasant hum from the exquisite feeling. Keith’s cock leaking white pearls of sticky fluid continuously, some even leaving patches on the bed but nither of them cared. Shiro purposely kept his thrusts slow, teasing Keith.

 

“Fuck, I can’t believe you’re, _ah_ , t-teasing me!” Keith moaned, chewing  on his lower lip and hands digging into the silken sheets of the bed. Shiro only grinned mischievously and continued the rapid movement of his hips. 

 

For a moment, the only sound in the room were their wanton noise and mattress creaking. Then Keith suddenly sat up, pushing Shiro back until he was straddling Shiro’s hips. He raised an eyebrow at the younger male atop him but Keith only smirked and raised his hips. Then without warning, he dropped back down on his cock. gravity and weight helping him achieve a deeper penetration.

  
  
" _Fuck_!" they both cried out. Shiro's cock felt like it was being squeezed in a warm, damp silken glove. With the new position, Shiro almost came right then and there; it felt incredibly good. He realized Keith was leaning forward to brace himself on Shiro's chest, head hanging down as Keith began rolling and moving his hips back and forth. Shiro touched his thighs to console him, tracing small circles while he licked and kissed all over Keith’s heaving chest. 

 

“Stop being so d-damn…gentle, Shiro. I’m not made of glass. ”

 

“I know you aren't.” 

 

Shiro grunted and grabbed Keith’s ass, beginning to thrust up faster under him. It was surprisingly quick how they managed to sync their movements together; every time Keith bounced back down, he’d drive his hips up, causing an enrapture of heat and tantalizing electricity racing through them. He pulled Keith down for a kiss, breathing into his mouth as his tongue licked at its seam to pry it open.

 

Shiro brought his knees up and planted his feet firmly on the bed, shoving his hips upwards, more forceful each time. Keith closed his eyes and moaned into Shiro’s mouth as if he'd just received the tastiest treat ever. Well Keith really did taste and smell good as well. Shiro couldn't deny that as the slick heat of Keith’s ass spurred Shiro on to move faster.

 

He drove into him, hips much like a piston as they worked to keep constant contact. Keith bit at his lips, saliva sneaking out the corner. Shiro moved his tongue back into Keith’s mouth, both of them panting and desperate to find release.

 

He pushed Keith’s hips back and down, minimizing the space between them so that Shiro was able to roll up into him. Keith pulled his head to the side, clenching his jaw. A whine made itself heard and Shiro grinned, nuzzling on the underside of Keith’s jaw.

 

“Is that the spot?” Shiro asked. Keith didn’t respond letting Shiro push into him. “You gotta tell me or I’ll stop,” Shiro threatened. Keith made a strangled noise somewhat similar to a groan.

 

“That’s the place,” Keith ground out, eyebrows furrowed. Shiro gave his nose a quick kiss as a reward and felt how hot the skin was beneath his lips. Then he thrust up hard into the same angle as before, hitting against Keith’s prostate. The ecstatic cry resonated around the room as Keith threw his head back and began moving his hips in a frantic manner.

 

Keith moved with every thrust Shiro made, and Shiro felt the warmth in his groin turn into an unbearable heat. He continued to hit that spot inside Keith in haphazard jerks of his hips for a few longer minutes, groans of pleasure tumbling from his lips between ragged breaths. His eyes were clamped tightly closed and only squeezed tighter when, with a final thrust that bodily jerked Keith down to his chest, let lose a sharp cry.

 

Above him, Keith cried out in a hoarse moan as a fierce thrust, a gentle tug of Shiro's hand around his cock, sent him cascading over the edge. The throb of his heartbeat pounded in Shiro's ears and he was hyperaware of every one of his nerves standing on end, every inch of his skin electrified as his toes and fingers curled. He didn’t let Keith go instantly. Shiro wouldn’t for many minutes as they continued to bruise their lips against the other's, riding out the heights of their climax together.

 

The warm stickiness of Keith’s release spread wetly across his abdomen but he hardly noticed.

 

“Not enough...still burns…” Keith panted, running a hand through his sweat slicked bangs. He clenched his muscles down on Shiro still inside him and the older male groaned at the hypersensitivity but he couldn’t deny his half-hard state.

 

“Are you...sure, Keith?” Shiro asked to make sure, not wanting his friend to tire himself out too much.

 

He didn't say anything but the lazy roll of Keith’s hips over Shiro’s lap seemed to be answer enough, igniting the flame once more as their bodies became familiar with the sensations of each other. He raised his head, and Shiro's heart pounded when he saw the glint in Keith's eye and the beautiful high flush in his cheeks. 

 

Keith wasn’t done with him yet. Shiro thought he should feel a little apprehensive as it was Keith’s first time having penetrative sex but then again, Keith must have spent those two years learning to become the perfect slave until the time came for when he was purchased. This experience was the tangible evidence of it. 

  
  
Leveraging himself against Shiro's chest, Keith raised up on his knees, almost slipping the cock out of him before he slammed back down again. Keith cried out and Shiro groaned, sparks of pleasure zipping into his system. So tight and deep. If Keith kept fucking like this, Shiro wasn't going to last long.

 

Mouth open to release every lewd sound, Keith ground his hips down in a circlular motion, squeezing his walls hard. Shiro's cock throbbed like a second heartbeat inside Keith, the amazing friction bringing him to new heights of pleasure. Shiro struggled for breath as he groped him, whispering his name over and over again.

 

Keith started raising himself up and dropping back down, not as violent as the first time, but forceful enough to drive Shiro up deep inside and make him open his legs a little to keep his balls from getting bruised by the pounding.  Keith rode him hard, filling the room with the sound of slapping flesh, Shiro's grunts and Keith's breathy cries.  

  
  
He placed his hand on the back of Keith’s head, both moving together like clockwork. A fog of ecstasy began clouding his mind, Keith mumbling a stream of _so deep, Shiro, it feels so good_ and _make me come with your cock, just your cock_ feverishly into Shiro’s ear which did nothing to lessen the fire building inside him. They were so close, Shiro could feel the fast flutter of Keith’s heart pounding against his chest.

 

Thrusting up a final time, Shiro's hips locked and he grunted as he came deep inside Keith's tight heat for a second time that night, squeezing his eyes shut at the force of his orgasm. At the same time, Keith threw back his head and trembled, cock jerking and insides contracting around Shiro as he came in little spurts once more. Shiro pulsed inside of him and he ground his teeth togetheid, an animalistic noise escaping him. Gasping, he stroked Keith's back, waiting for the pounding of their hearts to slow down.

 

They laid in stillness and silence for what felt like an eternity, their trembling bodies and panting breaths fading into normalcy. The cocoon of blankets and pillows around them felt in turns too warm and too cool. The stickiness of sweat and Keith's release adhered them to one another in a way that should have been unpleasant but wasn't.

 

Cradling the back of Keith's head, he rolled them onto their sides so he could pull out and Keith could straighten his legs. Immediately, Shiro drew Keith close, one hand on the back of his neck, the other trailing up and down his back and side. Keith's arms went around him, rubbing his back as well, and he felt Keith tracing kisses over his clavicles.

 

Keith almost purred when Shiro carded his hands through his hair and brushed it away from his face. He couldn't tell if the drug had finally dissipated from Keith's system as they were both still sweaty and hot. 

 

“Your ears and tail are gone.”

 

“Good. I’d be worried if they weren’t. It means I’m safe from them now.”

 

The arm around his waist tightened as Shiro mouthed against his forehead, “I’ll never let anyone take you again, Keith. I promise.”

 

“Mmm…” Keith hummed, snuggling into the warm crook of Shiro’s neck,“I don’t need defending.”

 

Shiro snorted but not unkindly, “You don’t. But I want to anyway. Will you let me?”

 

His eyelids were already growing heavy from the intense exertion but Keith used every last of his strength to answer, “Sure, Shiro. Do whatever you want.”

 

He felt a kiss placed lovingly on his shoulder and the younger man slept with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> you can tell where [@hihazuki](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hihazuki/pseuds/somnicordia) and I started dying in the writing and editing ahha BUT THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING IT TILL THE END!!!!!! XD


End file.
